A need exists for mapping agricultural fungus and crop stresses using an aerial vehicle.
A further need exists to measure the temperatures of mechanical objects from an unmanned aerial vehicle.
A further need exists for leak detection in flat roofs using an aerial vehicle that is inexpensive and can take multiple pieces of thermographic data simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.